Wouldnt change a thing
by GingerPygmy99
Summary: How will ron react when Hermione says she wants to leave for new years from the Burrow to see a certain someone ?


**I wouldn't change a thing**

Disclaimer: none of the characters or the settings belongs to me, just the plot, all is J.k. Rowling's, the song is camp rocks wouldn't change a thing

Set: fifth year Christmas, just at the Burrow instead of Grimmauld place.

Like fire and rain

You can drive me insane

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

Like Venus and Mars

Were like different stars

You're the harmony to every song I sing

But I wouldn't change a thing

"Why not" replied Hermione across the dinner table. It was Christmas Eve at the Burrow and the Weasley family was seated around the long dining table that was covered in all types of delicious food courtesy of Mrs. Weasley. As per usual, Ron had been in a bad mood due to "starvation" as he called it waiting for his dinner, and Hermione happened to bring up the prospect of visiting an old friend on New Years. "Because, how impolite is it to visit for a few days and then just up and leave to visit your _friend_, who by the way, you have neglected to tell us the name of".

Mrs. and Mr. Weasely looked up from their dinner plates and gave each other a knowing smile. Mrs. Weasley then rolled her eyes and said politely " Now, Ron if Hermione wishes to visit someone else she is more than welcome to, anyway you will see her January 5th when you arrive back at school so stop this nonsense". However Ron and Hermione didn't seem to hear as Ron placed down his knife and fork and glared at Hermione.

"Who is it you're going to see anyway?" Hermione looked down at her dinner plate and mumbled something that Ron could not decipher.

"What?"Ron said, Hermione looked up from her plate and stared straight at Ron and said "I said it is none of your business".

There was quiet around the dinner table. Fred and George grinned at each other and said "What' the matter Ronnie, cant bear to be away from you beloved for more that 5 minutes at a time". That was it, Ron thought, this was the last straw. "What?" Ron said sternly, "Your one to talk, don't think I haven't noticed Errol tapping on the window all hours of the night bringing letters from one Miss. Alicia Spinnet". George's eyes went wide as Fred snorted into his pumpkin juice. "And you too Fred, you think everyone doesn't know about your fling with Angelina Johnson, even Dad know something's up and he never pays attention."

A muffled "hey!" came from the other end of the table from Weasely senior who objected.

"The fact of the matter is, Hermione is my friend and I don't want her gallivanting across the globe on New Years, especially now you-know- who's back, anything could happen, I'd just rather have everyone together that's all, especially after what happened to Cedric".

Silence erupted around the dinner table, and Mrs. Weasley said "So… would anyone like pudding". Several people began to talk at once and followed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen area to collect pudding. Ron and Hermione stayed at the dinner table, and uncomfortable silence creeping between them.

"Tell me why you don't want me to go".

Hermione looked up and looked Ron straight in the eyes.

"Like I said it's not safe, I mean not that you couldn't defend yourself, bloody hell look what happened in the DA lessons, I've got a bruise the size of a golf ball on my-"

"Ron!"

"Sorry".

"Fred and George told me you said you let me beat you, what rubbish".

"What, I did let you jinx me, so technically you didn't beat me"

"You're lying" she laughed "the shock on your face when you picked your self up from the floor, I actually beat you, Mr. I'll go easy on you!"

Ron's ears turned red as he grinned, "Yeah, well I was unprepared..."

Hermione laughed as Ron's grin grew wider. However her smile faltered as she remembered the matter at hand. "Its not that I don't want to stay here, but I can't be two places at once can I?"

"Actually I think you've proved something else wrong as well".

"What" asked Hermione.

"Third year? Time turner?"

"Oh, yes well, I hardly think that McGonagall will allow me to use it in this circumstance Ronald".

Silence.

"Where is it you're going Hermione?"

"Well… I was planning on going to see Viktor….. I mean he has invited me and my parents over for a few days, but I'm not sure I want to go now seeing as how you reacted, it will only make things worse"

"Viktor, as in Viktor Krum!"

"Yes Ron", she said quietly, sounding tired and putting her head in her hands, which rested on the table.

Ron looked at her skeptically for a moment, surprised that she did not shout her last words. She looked up at him, prepared for a shouting match as his ears grew redder and redder.

She looks scared, Ron thought. He looked at her complexion, worried, anxious, and he knew that he was causing her distress. "You should go".

Silence again, engulfed the last remaining people at the dinner table.

"….. What?"

"I said you should go".

"But you just-"

"I know what I just said but it's clear you really want to go, and who am I to stand in the way".

"Ron-"

"Bring me back a souvenir wont you".

She looked at him curiously, why the sudden change around?

They looked at each other for a moment, an understanding between them. Hermione got up and walked around to where Ron was sitting. She held her arms up for a hug and they embraced. Thoughts raced around both of their heads in that split second hug. Why is she hugging me? Is she upset, have I upset her? Oh my god, what am I doing, I am actually hugging him, my fingers are actually touching that bloody hair of his. They looked at each other timidly.

"Is it me or have you matured between last week and now"

"What?"

"Last week you had the as I so delicately put it 'emotional range of a tea spoon' and now your, well you're actually controlling your temper…"

"I suppose a change was needed"

"Just do me a favor won't you?"

"What?"

"Don't change anything else"

They smiled and pulled away, neither noticing that they still had their arms around each other. They smiled and sat back down as Mrs. Weasley brought them some pudding through. Once everyone was seated at the table. Mr. and Mrs. Weasely looked at each other, remembering a similar argument they had in their youth, and shared a gentle smile.

Like fire and rain

You can drive me insane

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

Like Venus and Mars

Were like different stars

You're the harmony to every song I sing

But I wouldn't change a thing


End file.
